The Queen's Justice
"The Queen's Justice" is the third episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 30, 2017. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Mark Mylod.http://www.westeros.org/GoT/News/Entry/First_Three_Episode_Titles_Revealed Plot Daenerys holds court. Tyrion backchannels. Cersei returns a gift. Jaime learns from his mistakes. Summary In King's Landing Euron parades the captives Yara, Ellaria and Tyene through the streets of King's Landing, reveling in his victory all the way to the Red Keep. The crowd pelt Yara, Ellaria, and Tyene with rotting fruit. Impressed with his "gift", Cersei agrees to an alliance with the Lord Reaper and praises him as a true friend to the Crown. Ellaria spits at Cersei's feet while Ser Gregor Clegane is present among the Queensguard. When Euron demands his "reward", Cersei responds that he will get it once the war is over. Cersei appoints Euron as the Commander of her naval forces and her brother Jaime Lannister as commander of her armies. Despite the fanfare, Jaime is privately hostile towards Euron and tells the Lord Reaper of Pyke that his head belongs on a spike. Euron tells Jaime that he desires Cersei and asks for tips about sex, much to Jaime's fury. Later on, Cersei confronts Ellaria and Tyene in their cell, where both are gagged and chained to opposite walls. Accompanied by Ser Gregor Clegane and Qyburn, Cersei remembers Oberyn Martell's showdown with Ser Gregor during Tyrion's second trial by combat, sadistically recalling the Red Viper's savage death to Ellaria and how Ellaria screamed at the sight of it. She later provokes Ellaria's sorrow by recalling Oberyn's fearsome skill with a spear, and how that eventually didn't stop Gregor from killing him, as well as inferring that Oberyn brought his death on himself by taunting Gregor at the last instead of just leaving him to die. She then remembers raising Myrcella, and the fact that Ellaria murdered her. Cersei goes on to praise Tyene's beauty to Ellaria and suggesting that she is Ellaria's favorite. She contemplates how she will execute Ellaria or Tyene, cruelly suggesting Ser Gregor kill them the way he killed Oberyn. However, opining that it would be too fast a death, she kisses Tyene with the Long Farewell, citing poetic justice for Myrcella's murder, and torments Ellaria by having Qyburn confirm the uncertainty of when the girl will die, but also the inevitability of it, as the Long Farewell varies on how long it takes to kill, depending on the strength of its victim's constitution. Cersei tells Ellaria that she will be left alive to witness the event as well as to watch her daughter's "beautiful face crumble into bone and dust", and that she will be made to contemplate the things she has done, even to the point of being force-fed if she tries to starve herself to death. Before leaving, Cersei orders that torches be routinely replaced so that Ellaria doesn't miss a moment of Tyene's demise as Ellaria frantically struggles against her chains in a futile effort to reach her daughter. Later that evening, Jaime is drinking wine for supper when Cersei arrives and kisses him. He initially rebuffs her advances but ultimately consents to sex. The next morning, following an incestuous night with Jaime, Cersei is greeted by a servant who announces that a visitor from Braavos has arrived. Cersei requests fresh sheets. Cersei meets with Tycho Nestoris, a representative from the Iron Bank of Braavos who offers his condolences for the loss of her son Tommen Baratheon. Tycho thanks Cersei for eradicating the grip of the Faith Militant, which he describes as superstition. Cersei realizes that the Iron Bank wants to bet on the strongest faction. Cersei tells Tycho that Lord Euron controls the sea and is an ally for now. Cersei convinces Nestoris to side with the Lannisters by denouncing Daenerys as a revolutionary rather than a monarch. She promises that the Lannisters will pay their debts unlike the Dothraki and former slaves. Cersei vows to pay the Crown's debts in full within a fortnight and invites Nestoris to stay in King's Landing. Nestoris is pleased and describes Cersei as her "father's daughter". At Winterfell At Winterfell, Sansa and Petyr Baelish learn from Maester Wolkan that they have about 4,000 bushels of wheat. Sansa realizes that they don't have enough food for the coming winter. She advocates building granaries to stockpile for a famine. Sansa also orders Yohn Royce to see that the armor made for their armies are outfitted with leather to keep warm. While walking, Baelish and Sansa talk about the threat of Cersei. Petyr urges her to fight every battle and to look for threats in every corner. They are then interuppted by a guard who tells Lady Stark that she has received a visitor, who turns out to be her younger brother Bran Stark, accompanied by Meera Reed. Following a tearful reunion, the two siblings retreat to the Godswood Tree where Sansa tells Bran how she wishes Jon were there with them at Winterfell as Bran agrees, noting that he needs to speak to Jon. When Sansa points out that Bran is the rightful Lord of Winterfell since he is the last remaining true-born son of Ned Stark, he refuses the position stating that he is the Three-eyed raven and thus can't be any sort of Lord. Bran then demonstrates his newly-acquired power to a skeptical Sansa by recalling in detail the night of her marriage to Ramsay Bolton. This startles Sansa and she walks away in shock and tears. In Oldtown At the Citadel, Archmaester Ebrose examines Jorah Mormont's wounds and surmises that the infection is no longer active. Ebrose realizes that somebody treated Jorah but Mormont claims that rest and the climate healed him. Ebrose lets Jorah go but requests a private audience with Samwell Tarly later that evening. Jorah tells Sam that he is returning to Daenerys because she gave him hope and a sense of purpose. Jorah thanks Sam for treating him. In private, Ebrose chastises Sam for embarking on an illegal operation due to the high rate of infection associated with the operation. Ebrose praises Sam for his successful operation. Sam replies that he read the books and followed the instructions. Ebrose "congratulates" Sam by telling him to make copies of the rotten manuscripts and scrolls. Ebrose tells him that his reward is not being expelled from the Citadel. At Dragonstone Jon and Davos arrive at Dragonstone, and are immediately greeted by Tyrion and Missandei. Upon meeting, Tyrion address Jon as the bastard of Winterfell while Jon addressed him as the "dwarf" of Casterly Rock. Jon observes that Tyrion has picked up some scars. Jon also introduces Davos while Tyrion introduces Missandei, who requests that they surrender their weapons. Jon and his entourage hand over their weapons to Daenerys Targaryen's Dothraki guards. On the walk to the castle, Missandei walks with Davos and tells him that she comes from the island of Naath. Davos remarks that it was a paradise full of palm trees. Jon and Tyrion talk about Sansa Stark's marriage to Tyrion. Tyrion assures Jon that it was a sham and remarks that she is a lot smarter than she lets on, which Jon agrees. While Jon is aware about the fate of the previous Starks who had met with the Mad King, Jon insists that he is not a Stark. Jon and Davos are startled at the sight of Drogon and Viserion flying low over the causeway and dive to the ground, while an amused Missandei and Tyrion retain their composure. Offering Jon a hand up, Tyrion says he wishes he could tell Jon he'll get used to the dragons – but no one is quite used to them except their mother, who is waiting for Jon within. On the cliffs overlooking the beach, Varys confronts Melisandre about her reluctance to see the King in the North. Melisandre responds to his prodding that she parted on bad terms with Jon Snow and Davos Seaworth because of terrible mistakes she made. She says that now that she has "brought ice and fire together", she will end her previous habit of "whispering in the ears of kings" and indicates her intention to travel to Volantis. When Varys suggests that she should not return to Westeros, Melisandre replies that she will return one last time, "as she is destined to die in Westeros... as Varys." In the throne room, Missandei introduces Queen Daenerys' many titles while Davos introduces Jon Snow simply as King in the North. Daenerys thanks Jon for travelling so far but insists that he is a mere Lord. Davos begs to differ but Daenerys responds that there has been no King in the North ever since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and adds that an oath lasts for perpetuity. Dany then reiterates her demand for Jon to bend the knee but he refuses. When Dany accuses him of breaking faith with House Targaryen, Jon reminds her that the Mad King burnt his grandfather Rickard Stark and uncle Brandon. Daenerys apologizes for her father's actions and stresses that children should not be punished for the crimes of their parents. She then urges Jon to renew the historic allegiance between their two great houses. Jon expresses agreement with Daenerys' view that children should not be punished for the crimes of their parents but argues that he is not beholden to his ancestors' oaths. Jon tells her that he has come for her help. Dany reminds him that she has three dragons and Dothraki who have pledged themselves to her. Getting to the point of his trip, Jon likens the fighting between the Great Houses to children squabbling over a game. Jon Snow points out that the Army of the Dead is their true enemy. Daenerys is sceptical but Tyrion vouches for Jon. Jon says that they need to make cause to fight against the Army of the Dead. Daenerys asks if Jon knew that his father had sent assassins to kill her as a baby; overlooking the fact that Lord Eddard Stark had opposed King Robert Baratheon's assassination plot (though, she may be unaware of that). Dany recounts that she was targeted by assassins, enslaved, raped, and defiled but that her faith in herself rather the gods kept her going. Daenerys talks about the miracle of her dragons' hatching and the Dothraki crossing the Narrow Sea. When Daenerys reiterates that she is destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms, Jon retorts that she will be ruling over a graveyard and points out that the Night King is their true enemy. Tyrion says they cannot split their forces. Davos then speaks up for his liege lord and tells Dany that Jon won the support of the Wildlings and fought the White Walkers. Davos also mentions that Jon Snow came back from the dead. Davos says that it doesn't matter who bends the knee. Tyrion doesn't see the point of Jon Snow's refusal to submit. When Jon disputes Daenerys' claims to Queenship, Dany responds that he is in open rebellion since he has declared himself King in the North. Daenerys then receives a message from Varys. Dany orders Missandei to give Jon and his followers' food and lodging. When Jon asks if he is a prisoner, she says not yet. At the Chamber of the Painted Table, Varys tells her that the Targaryen fleet was ambushed by Euron Greyjoy's Iron Fleet in the Narrow Seas. He informs her that Yara Greyjoy, Ellaria Sand, and her daughter Tyene Sand were captured. In response to this grim news, Daenerys allows Jon and Davos to stay until they can reach a proper agreement. Later, Jon and Tyrion discuss his predicament. Jon is unhappy that he is a prisoner while the White Walkers and the Night King still pose a threat. Tyrion says he trusts the word of Jeor Mormont and Jon. Jon asks Tyrion how he can convince people about the existence of things which they don't believe exist. Jon wants to help his people and is frustrated with the deadlock. Tyrion encourages Jon not to give up. When Jon remarks that he is a fool for going south, Tyrion reassures him that the Mad King's daughter is not her father and has protected people from "monsters"; telling him to speak with her servants. Tyrions asks if there is something he can do to help Jon. After learning about the dragon glass beneath Dragonstone, Tyrion speaks with Dany about Jon's request to access the material. Dany is preoccupied with the loss of two allies. Tyrion convinces Dany to let Jon have the dragon glass in order to court his allegiance. She tells him to give him something so that they can focus on Casterly Rock. Dany accept's her Hand's advice. While Dany is watching over her dragons, she is joined by Jon. Dany tells Jon that she named her dragons Rhaegal and Viserion after her brothers Rhaegar and Viserys Targaryen. Jon realizes that Tyrion has been petitioning her. Dany tells Jon she is determined to remove Cersei. She allows Jon to mine the dragon glass and agrees to provide men and equipment. When he asks if she believes in the Night King and White Walkers, she tells him to get to work. In the waters of the Narrow Sea near Dragonstone, Theon Greyjoy is fished aboard by one of the few surviving ships of Yara Greyjoy's fleet. When the Ironborn question him on what happened to Yara, Theon lies and mentions that he tried in vain to save her, leaving them unimpressed. One of the men replies that he wouldn't be here if he tried to save her. At the Chamber of Painted Table, Dany confers with her advisers Tyrion, Varys, and Missandei. Dany proposes going out with her dragons to hunt Euron Greyjoy's Iron Fleet, but Missandei and Tyrion argue against it: they have no idea where Euron is, and all it would take is for one stray arrow to kill Daenerys and the dragons would be uncontrollable. Tyrion thinks that the Lannisters will put up a fierce fight for Casterly Rock. Tyrion tells her that the gates and walls of Casterly Rock are impregnable to siege. However, his father Tywin assigned Tyrion to build the sewers. Tyrion tells them that he built a secret tunnel through a cove to bring in prostitutes. Tyrion's remarks are interspersed with scenes of the Unsullied trying to storm the fortress. In the west In the Westerlands, Grey Worm and the Unsullied lay siege to the Lannister seat of Casterly Rock but face fierce resistance at the gates and walls. The Unsullied managed to sneak in through Tyrion's secret cove tunnel. Following fierce fighting, Grey Worm managed to overwhelm the garrison and capture the castle. Grey Worm quickly realizes that the Lannisters have only installed a skeletal garrison. Overlooking the battlements, Grey Worm questions a wounded Lannister soldier about where the main Lannister forces are and realizes that they have stumbled into a trap. Euron's Iron Fleet sneaks up on the Unsullied fleet from behind and unleashes projectiles, setting many Targaryen ships ablaze. Meanwhile in the Reach farther south, Jaime Lannister, Randyll Tarly and Bronn lead the Lannister and rebel forces towards Highgarden. Olenna Tyrell looks out from a balcony and sees the impending army approaching the castle. The battle is swift, slaughtering the Tyrell soldiers in Highgarden. Jaime finds Olenna sitting alone in her study. He confirms that the battle is over, as Olenna admits that the Tyrell army wasn't known for their prowess. She informs Jaime that Tyrion and Daenerys planned to invade Casterly Rock and thought the main Lannister force would be defending it. Jaime, while pouring two glasses of wine, reveals it was set-up, explaining that his ancestral home is now practically worthless, aside from childhood sentiment; a token garrison was left behind and the Rock's stores were emptied before they fled. He also states Euron's Iron Fleet will destroy the attacking fleet; leaving the Unsullied will be trapped deep in Westeros at the mercy of Lannister forces. Meanwhile, the main Lannister army would be far away from the main attack, a strategic move Jaime learnt from Robb Stark's attack at the Whispering Wood. Olenna wonders why Tywin Lannister didn't just take Highgarden when Casterly Rock's mines first ran out of gold. Knowing her end is near, she remarks that she may ask Tywin himself soon enough. Olenna asks Jaime how he intends to kill her, speculating he will kill her with Widow's Wail; Joffrey Baratheon's old sword. Remarking on Joffrey's horrible nature, Olenna proudly admits that she enacted measures to protect her family at all costs, with no regrets, but reflects that her actions pale in comparison to the atrocities performed by Cersei. She tells Jaime that Cersei is a monster; a matter of opinion according to Jaime. While some may dread her, Jaime insists that none will care what she has done, so long as order is restored. Olenna observes that Jaime really does love his sister, and calls him a fool, claiming that she will be the end of him, and that by the time he realizes what a disease Cersei is, it will be far too late for him. Jaime considers this a moot point, of little value discussing with Olenna, although she points out that as an experienced person about to die, she is the perfect person to discuss his life with. Olenna again asks Jaime how he plans to kill her. Jaime tells her of Cersei’s idea of having her whipped and beheaded, or flayed alive and hanged, but he talked her out of those ideas. He then produces a small phial and empties its contents into one of the glasses of wine, giving it to Olenna who then drinks it after Jaime confirms that it will be a painless death. Olenna reflects on the horrible way that Joffrey died, and the gruesome details that the poison caused; she admits that part was unintentional on her part, as she had never seen the strangler work in person before. Shocked into silence, Jaime stares at her, realizing at last who really killed his eldest son and let his brother take the blame, setting in motion the deaths of Oberyn Martell and Tywin Lannister. Satisfied at his horror, Olenna insists that he tell Cersei that she was the one who murdered her son – a final cutting barb from the Queen of Thorns. Appearances First Deaths * Tyene Sand * Olenna Tyrell * Many unnamed Unsullied soldiers * Many unnamed Lannister soldiers * Many unnamed Tyrell soldiers Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as King Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Melisandre *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Jim Broadbent as Archmaester Ebrose *Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy *Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Mark Gatiss as Tycho Nestoris *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce *James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly *Tom Hopper as Dickon Tarly *Brendan Cowell as Harrag *Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan *Sara Dylan as Bernadette *Luke Wilson Hanley as *Staz Nair as Qhono Cast notes * 17 of 23 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), and Joe Dempsie (Gendry) are not credited in this episode. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast member Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand) due to the fate of her character. Varma confirmed in an interview that even though we don't see Ellaria die and Cersei intends to keep her alive in torment, there are currently no plans for her to return to the TV show.http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/30/game-of-thrones-ellaria-cersei/ Notes General *The King's Justice (and/or Queen's Justice) is the title held by the royal executioner. Their duty is to kill anyone condemned by the King, the Hand of the King, or the Small Council, usually by public beheading. The term can also be used broadly to refer to the judicial authority of the King and the "law of the land". *Sandor Clegane and Arya Stark's storylines do not appear in this episode. *With the appearance of Casterly Rock and Highgarden in this episode, every regional capital of the Seven Kingdoms has appeared on-screen at least once - except for Storm's End and Sunspear. Each of the nine regions in the Seven Kingdoms has also appeared at least once (the seven original kingdoms, plus the capital region of the Crownlands, plus the border region of the Riverlands). It was intended for Storm's End to appear in Season 2, but due to budget limits it did not - though characters do state in dialogue that they are "in the Stormlands" when at Renly's army camp by the coast. Meanwhile, the TV series didn't actually depict Dorne's capital Sunspear on-screen, simply a truncated version of the Water Gardens, a nearby private retreat of House Martell. In King's Landing *Tycho Nestoris's admission that the Iron Bank of Braavos has made money from the slave trade is problematic, since Bravos was founded by ex-slaves. The city has vehemently opposed slavery for centuries, and unlike even Westeros, has launched anti-slaving campaigns against other powers in the Known World. Braavos even forced the nearby Free Cities such as Pentos to outlaw slavery. Although Pentos and the others found loopholes to allow the practice to continue, all the Free Cities in Bravvos's sphere of influence nominally outlaw the practice to this day. **A question unaddressed even in the novels is that seven out of the nine Free Cities still practice slavery, while the Iron Bank is said to be the biggest bank in the entire region (bigger than the banks of the other eight combined) - thus, it is so enmeshed in the economies of the other seven that it unclear how Braavos could lend money to these other Free Cities without it being at least indirectly influenced by the slave trade. For example, if the Iron Bank gives loans to Myrish lace manufacturers, Myr uses a large slave population as laborers. The novels do mention that Daenerys's initial actions in the Liberation of Slaver's Bay had far-reaching economic ripple-effects: slaves were the one major export of that region, and without it their local economy is suffering, as are the economies of their importers. **It is unclear exactly what the TV writers meant by this exchange: if they were implying the Iron Bank of Braavos is directly involved in the slave trade (which severely contradicts the books, and even their own materials which say slavery is outlawed in Braavos), or, if they just mean that disrupting the slave trade had ripple effects throughout the local economies across all of Essos. *Cersei tries to persuade Tycho that the Iron Bank shouldn't trust Daenerys because she has dragons. Braavos was founded by escaped slaves fleeing the dragonlords of Old Valyria. Actually, in the books there is a chapter from the fifth novel (ADWS, Jon IX) in which Tycho talks with Jon Snow at the Wall and mentions rumors that Daenerys has hatched live dragons in the east. Jon tries to make light of it, but Tycho gravely tells him he wouldn't joke about this, because his people fled the dragon-lords. Daenerys is very much an anachronism: a dragonlord who frees slaves instead of conquering and enslaving. It is unclear how the Iron Bank will react to her in the books as a result; they would approve of her anti-slavery activities, but have a great distaste for dragon-lords. Tycho seems more wary and frightened of Daenerys than welcoming when he describes her to Jon. *Tycho's comments about the Faith Militant are surprising since Braavos has numerous temples. He may have just been attempting to flatter Cersei, as right after that she cuts him off and says he's really just here to get his gold back. Then again, the Iron Bank doesn't mind lending money to foreign religions or cults provided that they pay them back, while the Faith Militant was very austere and didn't believe in luxury items, etc. It is unclear if the Iron Bank will frown upon their takeover in the books. *The general points Cersei argues to Tycho have some vague basis in truth: dragonlords and Dothraki have historically tended to just take what they want through conquest, not concerned with paying back banks for old debts. Former slaves also don't feel inclined to pay off the debts of their former masters, even if Braavos is anti-slavery. *Cersei's handmaiden, played by Sara Dylan, returns in this episode - she has actually been a background recurring character since Season 2 (and every subsequent season except for Season 5). She's the one who stumbled upon Sansa flowering in Season 2, and spied on Tyrion and Shae in Season 4. She doesn't actually have an in-universe name, but is credited as "Bernadette" (which isn't an in-universe Westeros-style name), apparently after one of the TV show's producers, Bernadette Caulfield. **Cersei's handmaiden "Bernadette" has switched her clothing to emulate Cersei's new style: short cut hair and black, masculine robes. No one would want to show up Cersei by wearing longer hair than her after it was forcibly shorn off by the Faith Militant. Cersei shifted to black as a mourning color for her father and children, and she wears a lot of metal, armor-like pieces, imitating her father's appearance in some ways. Cersei's handmaidens copying her new clothing style is consistent with the "trickle down" principle of fashion that Michele Clapton established for Westerosi high society, and which has been visible on-screen throughout the TV series (see Costumes: The Seven Kingdoms). In this case, of course, there is a greater element of self-preservation in dressing like Cersei than ever before. *The episode's description "Cersei returns a gift", refers to her poisoning Tyene Sand with the Long Farewell via a kiss, the same method Ellaria had used to poison Myrcella Baratheon. **Before poisoning Tyene the same way that Ellaria did Myrcella, Cersei regales Ellaria as to how she fed Myrcella at her own breast when she was a babe and wouldn't let the wet nurse touch her, a sentiment shared by Oberyn Martell about his sister Elia Martell and her children ("Two Swords). At Winterfell *Bran Stark returns to Winterfell, for the first time since the Season 2 finale. *Similar to with Jon Snow, Sansa Stark didn't actually have any scenes with Bran Stark before, in the brief period when they were both together at Winterfell in the first two episodes of the TV series. The only time they were on-camera together was when the Stark household gathered in the courtyard to welcome King Robert's arrival. Unlike with Jon, the books do describe Sansa as interacting more with her trueborn brothers off-screen - but in both books and TV series, Sansa is only actively depicted in scenes with Arya. *Bran says that he is the Three-eyed raven now, after the previous one uploaded all of his memories and powers to him. This appears to be somewhat like the Bene Gesserit "Other Memory" from Frank Herbert's Dune chronicles. Bran seems detached and overwhelmed by this vast new perspective, seeing all of the past and future at once but unable to process it all yet. Sansa is frightened that he can recall what her wedding dress at Winterfell looked like even though he wasn't there. *Sansa points out that by the male-preference primogeniture laws of inheritance in Westeros, Bran should be lord of Winterfell and the North due to being Ned Stark's last trueborn son. Note that this means she freely expresses that Bran should rule Winterfell instead of herself: even though Bran is her younger brother, both of them always knew since they were small children that Bran ranks ahead of her in the traditional line of succession, and she doesn't challenge that. It remains to be seen how this would impact Ned's alleged bastard son Jon Snow ruling - but Bran surprises Sansa by insisting that he doesn't want to be a lord and thinks he never can be now - possibly just abdicating his position. *After being told they have provisions to feed Winterfell for the next one year of winter (possibly a little more), Sansa asks Maester Wolkan what the longest winter in the past 100 years was, and he says he'll have to check. In both the first novel and Season 1, Tyrion was asked how many winters he had lived through, and which was the longest, to which he answered that he had lived through nine winters, and the longest was the one he was born in, which lasted three years. The TV series has increased Tyrion's age a few years so the span this occurred in is a little different, but from this and other evidence the pattern loosely holds that each of the four seasons in Westeros, while variable, usually lasts around one or two years - three year long seasons only happen every few decades, and a decade-long season only happens every century or so. Previously, in Season 2, the Pycelle told the Small Council that the ten year long summer that just ended was the longest in living memory. It was also brought up that the commoners think a long summer will be followed by an equally long winter, but Pycelle dismisses this as just superstition - they really can't predict how long new seasons will be. Time moves more slowly in the TV series timeline, so the autumn which began the same time as the War of the Five Kings lasted about two years before turning into winter. In the TV series, this autumn lasted five years. **The books have more explicit scenes of characters worrying about winter provisions: autumn is when they harvest and store crops for the long winter, but instead all of the able-bodied men were off fighting and dying in the war, and the burned out the major breadbasket region of the Riverlands. Recently in the Season 7 premiere episode, Jaime also expressed concern that the Lannisters couldn't keep feeding their armies unless they captured the remaining grain stores in the Reach. *Sansa observes that the steel breastplates that some of the blacksmiths are making (who apparently came north with the Vale army) need to be covered in leather for the cold. The costume designers have explained this in interviews since Season 1: metal doesn't retain heat well, and additionally, exposed metal armor in freezing temperatures is very cold, so it will actually give its wearer frostbite burns if it isn't protected with a layer of other material. This isn't some special knowledge Sansa would have, though - any child in the north would know this is how they need to equip for the cold, but the Vale lords aren't used to arming for a northern winter. *Littlefinger's speech to Sansa doesn't appear to have a clear objective, nor has he been presented as having a clear goal now that the Vale army is in Winterfell (other than wanting to marry Sansa). The TV version cut out many of his elaborate and well-planned schemes from the novels - i.e. in the books, he never married off Sansa to the Boltons (presented as some sort of plan to destroy them from within, which isn't how Marriage works in Westeros), and his plan was to have Sansa marry Sweetrobin Arryn's cousin and heir Harrold Hardyng, gradually poison Sweetrobin, then have Sansa reclaim the North using the Vale's armies. What Littlefinger intends to do after that, however, is unknown, as openly revolting against the Iron Throne would put him at odds with Cersei. *Sansa remarks that Cersei killed her "father, mother, and brother" - actually, Cersei was only directly involved in the betrayal of her father Ned, and responsible for his death at Joffrey's order due to inaction. Her mother Catelyn and brother Robb, however, were killed at the Red Wedding, and Cersei actually wasn't involved in planning that - only because her father Tywin planned it himself and didn't think Cersei was smart enough to let her in on the plan. Cersei did rejoice at the deaths of Catelyn and Robb, however, and broadly "the Lannisters" as a whole were responsible for it, so perhaps Sansa is just speaking loosely. At Dragonstone *Tyrion's comment of "10 good men" is what Bronn said about the defense lines in The Vale of Arryn (“The Wolf and the Lion”). *Jon Snow mistakenly says to Daenerys Targaryen that her father, the Mad King, burned alive his grandfather and his uncle. While it is true Rickard Stark died while burning, Brandon Stark actually died strangled while trying to save his father. This is most likely a script mistake or Jon Snow simply assumed his uncle died burning, not knowing the more intricate details of that moment. *Daenerys says that Jon lost two brothers, presumably referring to Robb and Rickon. Since she (and almost every one else, except Sam, Sansa, Theon, Jon and the occupants of Castle Black) had no way of knowing that Bran survived, she should have said that Jon lost three brothers. *Melisandre openly admits that sacrificing Shireen Baratheon was a mistake, and she is done trying to directly influence events, having finally brought ice and fire together. **This is of course a reference to the novels, and in-universe, to The Prince That Was Promised, about whom it was said "his is the song of ice and fire." **Her statement "whispering in the ears of kings" is a direct barb towards Varys: he was known for literally whispering in Aerys II Targaryen's ear during the closing days of Robert's Rebellion, leading many to question exactly whose side he was on. **Interestingly, Melisandre indicates that she intends to make for Volantis rather than return to Asshai. It's not clear whether she intends to go there to meet with Kinvara and the largest concentration of Red Priests west of the Jade Sea, or if it is simply her first stop on a longer journey. Either way, she makes it clear that she will return to Westeros to face her death. In the west *Tyrion's comment of "10 good men" is what Bronn said about the defense lines in The Vale of Arryn (“The Wolf and the Lion”). *The "home guard" of the Tyrell army is defeated. Olenna is not that surprised, since the Tyrells have relied on the loyalty of their more martial vassals for some time. **It is odd, however, that the siege went so well, given that Highgarden is actually a rather defensible castle with three enormous certain walls. Even the gardens are deadly, as invading infantry would need to navigate the castle's complex hedge maze immediately inside the outer wall. Of course, Jaime didn't mention how many men he and Tarly lost, so its possible that the soldiers and castle gave as good as they got. **The battle for Casterly Rock should be used for a comparision. The well-defended castle is taken after the elite attacking force suffers numerous causalities from arrows and close combat. *It is confirmed that Jaime is carrying Widow's Wail - he says that on-screen. *Jaime's comments about the Smallfolk accepting Cersei's reign, regardless of the crimes she has and will commit, were proven when the people cheered Euron. Robert's Rebellion was started after a dispute between the Great Houses. Once stability is restored, most people will accept Cersei so long as "peace" is maintained. *Olenna confirms that she believes the truth of Jaime and Cersei's incest, which given their behavior is hardly surprising (Ellaria was bluntly aware of this as well). Previously, she had diplomatically referred to them as simply "rumors". *Olenna finally reveals the truth about the Purple Wedding to someone other than Margaery, and a Lannister finally learns the truth. Olenna also admits that she didn't know it was going to be so gruesome, having never seen the strangler in use before, and gives a sort-of apology for it. *Interestingly, Olenna does not reveal to Jamie that Petyr Baelish aided her in Joffrey's death. This may be her playing the long game even in death: she knows that Littlefinger wants the Iron Throne and can do far greater damage to Cersei if he is left to play his games than if he were to be irrevocably denounced. *It is confirmed that Jaime is carrying Joffrey's Valyrian steel sword Widow's Wail, referred to by name in on-screen dialogue. Olenna even chides that because Joffrey was given it as a wedding gift a matter of hours before his death, he never actually "wielded" it. In the books, Tommen inherited the sword but as he was a minor he never used it. With even Tommen dead, it appears that it defaulted back to Jaime, who can make some use of it. *With the fall of Highgarden and death of Olenna Tyrell, Daenerys has essentially lost all of her Westerosi allies. Furthermore, she has also lost her armada as well, and her Unsullied are now trapped at Casterly Rock, essentially leaving Daenerys with just her dragons and Dothraki Khalasar. *House Lannister has won several victories, but they face several long-term problems. **Jaime must win constant victories to maintain civilian morale and the shaky loyalty of Randyll Tarly. A major defeat will deprive Cersei of the military power she needs to terrify her enemies. Randyll made it clear that he is only supporting Cersei because of the threat of the Dothraki. **Daenerys Targaryen's defeats so far have been the loss of House Martell and House Tyrell (Cersei has lost House Frey). The loss of the Iron Fleet is balanced by the threat Euron poses and his open opposition to Jaime. The trapping of the Unsullied is offset since Casterly Rock is not an island and some soldiers will be needed to keep the Unsullied trapped in the castle. The houses loyal to House Martell could rally to Daenarys's side to avenge the capture of Ellaria Sand. Cersei's victories have been easy victories. Euron has suffered the price of 2 naval battles. Jaime's capture of Highgarden was against a minimal defense house guard. **Jaime must divide his army into at least 5 areas: keep the Unsulllied trapped, keep control of The Riverlands, maintain defenses against Dorne and The Reach, confront the Dothraki. **Losing Casterly Rock even temporarily will be seen as a symbolic loss of Lannister power. **Jaime Lannister will eventually be required to face the Dothraki and the Dragons in combat. That could result in another Field of Fire. Without the army, Cersei will face challenges from the surviving houses. **Every soldier that Jaime Lannister loses in combat will be replaced by a soldier that does not have extensive combat experience. **Euron Greyjoy will murder Cersei once it becomes convenient. **Tycho Nestoris may force Cersei to accept harsh conditions for repaying the debt and the interest. Even if the loan is repaid, the Seven Kingdoms have seen the destruction of the majority of the farmland and drastic increases in food prices. In the books, Kevan Lannister opposes raising taxes since he knows it will lead to a full-scale mutiny of the lords in the realm, who cannot tell taxation from tyranny. **Cersei's actions can easily backfire, once the fear is gone, Cersei has nothing to rely on. The War of the Five Kings saw the Noble houses change sides based on the current and imagined political situation. *The episode's description "Jaime learns from his mistakes', refers to Jaime using the same strategy that Robb Stark used against him at the Battle of the Whispering Wood, sacrificing a divisonary force to achieve a surprise ambush, in order to take Highgarden. *The episode contains references to previous episodes: **Melisandre admits her mistakes when advising Stannis Baratheon ("The Dance of Dragons", "The Winds of Winter"). **Jon's decision to forgive the children of House Karstark and House Umber ("Dragonstone (episode)"). **Jon reminds Tyrion that he pissed off the Wall ("Lord Snow"), and that he said the Night's Watch protects the realm from Grumpkins and Snarks ("The Kingsroad"). **Tyrion's comment of "10 good men" is what Bronn said about the defense lines in The Vale of Arryn (“The Wolf and the Lion”). **Jaime speaks about the battle of the Whispering Wood ("Baelor"). **Tyrion mentions the sewers of Casterly Rock ("The Prince of Winterfell"). **Tyrion refers to the battle of the Blackwater ("Blackwater"). **Euron enters the Red Keep riding a horse, like Tywin did after the battle of the Blackwater ("Valar Morghulis"). **Olenna refers to Joffrey's death ("The Lion and the Rose"). **Daenerys's troops invade Casterly Rock the same way they invaded Meereen - via the sewers ("Breaker of Chains"). **Cersei speaks about the duel between Oberyn and the Mountain ("The Mountain and the Viper"). **Davos refers to the mutiny against Jon; Jaime speaks about Cersei's walk of atonement; Cersei poisons Tyene exactly the same way Ellaria poisoned Myrcella ("Mother's Mercy"). In the books section will be updated with comparisons after the sixth novel is released. The episode contains influences from the following chapter of A Storm of Swords: *Chapter 77, Tyrion XI: Someone calls Jaime a poor fool, speaks ill about Cersei, and claims to be Joffrey's murderer. The episode contains influences from the following chapter of A Feast for Crows: *Chapter 24, Cersei V: Cersei speaks with an envoy of the Iron Bank. The episode contains influences from the following chapter of A Dance with Dragons: *Chapter 44, Jon IX: Tycho Nestoris from the Iron Bank of Braavos meets with Jon Snow at the Wall (not with Cersei), and explains rumors he has heard of Daenerys Targaryen hatching live dragons in the east. Jon makes light of this rumor, but Tycho warns that the Braavosi are descended from slaves who fled the dragonlords of Valyria, so he wouldn't joke about this, and actually seems somewhat wary of Daenerys. The episode contains influences from the following chapter of The Winds of Winter: *The Forsaken: Euron Greyjoy feints towards Highgarden in the north of the Reach, to lure the Tyrell armies away from his real objective, Oldtown in the south of the Reach. The TV version loosely switched these. Memorable quotes Gallery Game of Thrones Season 7 0026.jpg GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 11.jpg GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 12.jpg GOT Season 7 28.PNG Jon and Davos on Dragonstone.jpg Dany Looks Upon Sea.jpg Sam Desk.jpg Missandei of Naath.jpg Jon StarkSnow.jpg Varys and Dany.jpg Petyr Cunning.jpg Melisandre on the Rocks.jpg Dany On Dragonstone.png Tyrion Blue Rocks.jpg Missandei of Naath.jpg Unsullied The Queen's Justice.jpg Dany Throne TQJ.jpg GOT Season 7 03.jpg Greyworm TQJ.jpg Ellaria-and-Tyene.jpg 703 TQJ.jpg See also References de:Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin (Episode) ru:Правосудие королевы fr:The Queen's Justice pt-br:A Justiça da Rainha ro:Dreptatea reginei Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes